hot nights and hotel rooms
by black widow mistress
Summary: Elizabeth weir had never been a fan of the heat, but then again neither had John sheppard, which was how they found themselves in a hotel room eating chinese in little but their underwear as they waited for a flight to DC the next day. One shot


**I own nothing... I just have hot weather here in Australia and a very kind male friend that helped me out with some of this. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Hot weather had never been a favourite of Elizabeth Weirs and John Sheppard hadn't liked it all that much as he thought about how the two of them had ended up sprawled out across a hotel bed eating Chinese and drinking beer while wearing little but their underwear.<p>

"Never really took you as this type of gal" John drawled before taking a sip from his beer bottle and placing it back on the floor beside the bed.

Elizabeth looked at him, her eyebrow arched before she narrowed he eyes taking in his comment "what type of _'gal'_ would that be?" she asked a mock glare set on her face as curiosity showed in her tone.

John chuckled as he looked at the brunette who was stabbing at the chicken in her container.

"The type that is stripped down to her underwear eating Chinese and drinking beer in a hotel room with me" he said causing her head to snap up and look at him a small smile playing on her lips.

"So if you didn't think I was that type, then what type did you think I was?" she asked as she rolled over to get more comfortable, the camisole top she wore sliding up her stomach a little to show the slightly tanned flesh.

John eyed her up and down, the black pants and red top contrasting perfectly in his opinion he grinned at her as he watched her pick out a piece of chicken and eat it, the greasy sauce covering her lips and making them shiny grabbing his attention.

"Well" he drawled slowly "I always figured you to be the prim and proper type, the sort of girl that would keep her clothes on no matter what temperature when she was around a man" he answered taking a sip of his beer.

"Ah, but that John Sheppard is where you are wrong, I have exceptions to my keeping clothes on rule" she replied as she stabbed the last piece of chicken in her container and ate it before throwing the container over the side of the bed and rolling onto her back.

John smirked at her "And what might these exceptions be Ms Weir?" he asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he moved onto his side so he faced her.

She smirked before replying "Well, strip poker usually does it, provided I know the person well... or when they want to see my tattoo I guess".

John looked at her his mouth slack jawed at the thought of the prim and proper Elizabeth Weir not only playing strip poker but also having a tattoo.

"Well I think strip poker is out of the question seeing as neither of us has much to strip" he said smirking. "But this tattoo, wanna show me?"

Raising an eyebrow Elizabeth smirked at him "You'd like that wouldn't you?" she asked knowing his answer already.

"Very much so" he replied shifting closer to her on the bed.

"Yeah nah, I don't feel like it" she smirked as she watched his face fall slightly before his eyes narrowed.

"'Lizbeth, you can't tease me like that, it's not a good thing" he said as his eyes darkened a shade and her brown ones looked at him filled with amusement.

"I think I just did John" she drawled grinning at him as he moved closer to her.

"I could always find it myself" he smiled moving closer again across the bed causing her to giggle.

"I'll make a deal, catch me and you can see it" she said getting up and running towards the bathroom.

"Smart, really smart 'Lizbeth, however I do believe you shall be caught" he replied as he run after her grabbing her waist as she went to open the door. "Gotcha" he whispered in her ear as he pulled her back flush against his chest.

"That wasn't fair, you have an advantage" she said pouting playfully.

"So, I don't fight fair" he retorted his head resting on her shoulder and his lips near her ear "Wanna show me the tattoo now? Seeing as it clearly isn't somewhere visible which leaves this area" he said motioning down her torso to the top of her thighs.

Elizabeth turned around to look at him, his hands splaying across her lower back and holding her close as his lips descended to hers gently kissing her.

"Guess you'll have to find it yourself" she said as she curled her arm around his neck her hand playing with his hair at the nape of his neck as she kissed him again.

"Sounds like a good strategy" he murmured against her lips as he pulled her across the room to the bed.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and looked at him curiously as he pushed her gently down onto the bed and kissed her soundly again.

"Don't act so surprised, I wasn't going to do this on the floor when there is a bed right here" he said answering her questioning look on her face as his hands slid up under her shirt causing her to giggle as he lightly dragged his finger tips over her skin.

"John Sheppard, stop it!" she demanded in her best command tone, laughter threatening to break through as he continued his ministrations.

"Stop what?" he questioned as his hand slid higher and his fingers grazed over the soft skin of her ribs "This?" he added before moving on top of her and kissing her lips before moving to her neck and gently biting.

Elizabeth squirmed as his teeth slid along her neck lightly "And you say that I tease you" she murmured as he reached her shoulder his tongue darting out to lick the pale skin.

"You do" he said as he gripped her singlet top and pulled it up her body revealing the skin beneath as he went. "So, where is this elusive tattoo?" he asked, kissing his way down her chest and to her stomach. "Just how low do I get to go?" he added, causing her to giggle.

"As low as it takes you to find it I guess" she said a grin tugging at the sides of her lips.

John smirked at her as he rested his chin on her stomach "I like the sound of that" he said his eyes glinting with mischief as he hooked his fingers in her panties and pulled them down her thighs. "Found it" he announced as he spotted the black inked paw print on her lower hip bone.

Elizabeth laughed gently as she felt his tongue trace the ink around "I can see that" she said as he kissed the spot before sitting back up and pulling her panties all the way down her legs and throwing them behind him.

"So Miss Weir, anymore markings I should know about?" he asked as he leant across her, his lips coming into contact with hers once more in a heated kiss.

"None on me, you however have one, where is it?" she asked taking in his bare chest and boxers; which were doing nothing to hide his growing arousal.

"Find it?" he asked in a low voice centimetres from her lips.

"Don't mind if I do" she said grinning wickedly as she curled her leg around his and rolled them over so he was beneath her.

John smirked as he watched her straddle his thighs, her head moving southward.

"You are extremely under dressed John Sheppard" she said huskily as her fingers grabbed the waist band of his pants and pulling them down.

John lifted his hips to make it easier for her as she rose up on her knees.

"So... this elusive tattoo, I am going to assume it's here...somewhere" she said her eyes scanning his sweat covered skin as she pulled his pants down. "Bingo" she murmured as she spotted the mark on his thigh, the blue and black ink marked nicely and evenly across his flesh. Her eyebrow quirked as she took in the design, simple and yet attractive of an eagle, situated on his lower thigh.

"You look curious about something" he stated watching the expression on her face change and her finger reach out to trace the creature.

"When?" she asked quietly.

John smiled "Not long after I joined the air force actually, free as an eagle and all that" he said with a slight chuckle noting the seriousness that had suddenly struck the woman in front of him.

'_Oh god, she doesn't want this, I've made a fool out of myself' _he thought to himself.

Elizabeth looked at him and smiled, crawling up so she was straddling his hips almost "Don't look so worried, I was just admiring it, art was a passion of mine" she said before leaning down to kiss him, their lips melding against one another.

John curved an arm around the back of her and lightly gripped her brunette hair pulling her face impossibly closer to his before flipping them so that she lay sprawled across the bed.

"You play dirty John Sheppard" she said raising her eyebrow with mock anger.

John laughed before leaning down to kiss her "when have you ever known me to play clean?" he asked as he positioned his body above hers, his eyes seeking a reassurance that she gave immediately.

"Never" she murmured as their lips met once again their tongues battling for dominance.

Elizabeth moaned softly as she felt his hands grip her hips as he pushed into her.

"Fuck" he murmured against her neck as he stilled for a moment allowing her to adjust to his size.

"Thought that was what we were doing?" the brunette laughed gently before gripping his shoulders as her thighs came around his waist, ankles locking behind his back as he started to move within her.

Elizabeth moaned as he withdrew almost completely before thrusting into her once again, his tongue tracing a pattern across her neck to her collar bone, his teeth gently scraping the path it made as he went along.

John smirked at the sight before him, the uptight Doctor Weir completely disarmed and defenceless as she writhed beneath him, mewling noises escaping her mouth and her hips meeting his thrust for thrust. He slid his hand between their bodies to where they joined, deftly touching the sensitive bunch of nerves above where their bodies joined causing her to squirm and her breathing to become laboured.

"So close" she moaned softly, he breathing fast and laboured as his hand worked against the bundle of nerves. "John!" she screamed as she went over the edge, her body convulsing as her orgasm hit her.

John leant down to kiss her passionately as she rode out the last of her high before gripping her hips tightly and thrusting into her harder his moves becoming jerkier as he neared the edge.

"Fuck 'lizbeth" he groaned as he bit down on her shoulder as he came, her hands still fisted in his hair.

John collapsed on top of her panting as he recovered.

"God" she said as she ran a hand through his thick hair, her fingers tangling on a few strands clumped together from sweat.

"That good aye" he asked as she rolled off of her and brought her with him so that she was resting her head on his chest.

"Better than I have had in a long time" she said leaning up to kiss him, his mouth meeting hers again before letting her snuggle into his side as he brought the sheet over their rapidly cooling bodies.

"I can live with that" he said as he looked at the sweaty brunette infront of him.

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow at him before speaking "As much as I want to talk about what we just did, this is nice, and it's something I've wanted for a while, so tomorrow?" she asked, her eyes pleading with him to allow them the rest of the night to be like this.

John smiled lopsidedly "Tomorrow" he agreed, before kissing her gently as he fingers traced random patterns across his chest, the two of them drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I might to a sequel... well actually I have a sequel for this planned out, when it happens though I have no clue... I love reviews so if you read, please review! :) Thankyou!<p> 


End file.
